Benutzer Diskussion:Stefan86
Hi, Inazuma Eleven Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:IE1 Nelly Raimon.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Mewgeta (Diskussion) 18:37, 18. Feb. 2011 Hi Stefan ich werde versuchen alle die aufgaben die du mir gegeben hast zu erfüllen wen ich zeit habe ^^Primon12 18:22, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Rechtschreibung / Grammatik / Ausdruck bei Rechtschreibung / Grammatik / Ausdruck könnte ich wirklich hilfe gebrauchen ich gehe ja auch noch zur Schule ^^ naja keiner ist Perfekt wen du mir helfen könntes ??Primon12 18:44, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Sei mir nicht böse Sei mir nicht böse aber wir haben beiden ausversehen gleichzeitig an der Seite gearbeitet ach falsches bild Ach mann jetzt ist da so ein Doofes bild was ich mal versehentlich kopiert habe wie enfernt man das ??? Primon12 18:50, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Bilder hochladen u.s.w hi stefan86 ich lade mal mir mal paar bilder Hoch sag mir wen du paar Bilder brauchst ich kann ja mal suchen und so achja und wir haben noch keine seite von Jim könntes du das machen ^^? .Primon12 21:13, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) kanns du von den bilder was verwenden hi stefan ich hab jetzt paar bilder hochgeladen kuk doch mal ob du davon was verwenden kanns,ich lade noch mehr bilder hoch sag mir wen du paar brauchst ^^Primon12 11:42, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Hi stefan 86 wie findes du den text bezüglich zum Thema Sharon Evans hab ich viele Rechtschreibung gemacht ^^? wo kann ich mich verbessern ich will nämlich verbessern damit es uüberhaupt sinn ergibt das ich hier Seiten machen ^^ und so ^^ schick mir eine Antwort ^^Primon12 20:30, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) betreff zu nächsten inazuma spiel auf DS ODER 3ds ich weiss das hat vielleicht nicht so direkt mit dem Wiki zutuhen aber ich muss wissen ob der nächstse inazuma eleven teil auf den 3ds ist oder auf den normalen oder geht die 3ds spiele auch auf den nintendo ds lite ich frag dich weil du ja beinah alles weisst ^^ pls schick mir eine Naricht Primon12 14:19, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) danfe für die antwort Danke Stefan86 für die Antwort ich dachte schon ich muss mir ein 3ds kaufen und so viel kann ich nicht ausgeben ^^ Wir machen es toll Hi stefan86 wie es aussieht kommen wir mit den Wiki gut voran und vorallem dank Dir ^^ und wen wir weiter so machen dan schaffen wir es noch bis zur 2 teill von Inazuma eleven ^^ eine frage Ich will dir nicht auf die nerven gehen oder so aber mm eine frage ich wollte frage wie macht man eine Text zeile also wie man diese langen linie macht um die texte auseinander zu halten naja ich bin noch nicht so geübt in Wikis also frage ich ??? Charakter Vorlage Hi^^ Da hast du recht und das war bereits in der vorherigen Vorlage der Fall. Ich habe es aber trotzdem mal geändert. Es erscheint nun auch "Weiblicher Charakter" anstatt "Weibliche Charaktere" im Falle eines weiblichen Charakters^^ Lg SweetHope (Diskussion) 22:53, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich mache hier eigentlich auch nicht so viel und habe es auch nicht vor, da ich die dub Namen einfach nicht leiden kann und deswegen auch nicht allzu viel Zeit hier investieren möchte, allerdings glaube ich, dass ich mittlerweile der User mit den meisten Bearbeitungen bin? XD Naja was solls. Ich möchte das Wiki nur vor Vandalismus schützen und eben die Startseite aktuell halten. Mich würde es auch freuen, wenn hier mehr Leben reinkäme. Funktioniert das Template denn auch richtig? Ich hatte noch keine Möglichkeit, es auch zu testen. Und soll ich "Manga" wieder entfernen? Der wird vermutlich niemals seinen Weg nach Deutschland finden... SweetHope (Diskussion) 22:56, 7. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ja, es liegt wirklich an den Dubnamen. Nakata hat ihn wohl nur behalten, weil er ja auch nach einem japanischen Spieler benannt wurde. Daran sieht man aber, dass Nintendo sich schon Gedanken um die Dubnamen macht, aber mir gefallen sie trotzdem nicht. Die originalen Namen sind viel, viel, viel besser. Ich kriege jetzt schon das Kotzen, wenn ich an Victor Blade und Riccardo Di Rigo denke. Da hätten die auch die japanischen Namen Tsurugi Kyousuke und Shindou Takuto behalten können. Zumindest ab GO sollten sie das mit den Dub Namen lassen. Wenn ich wüsste, dass sie es ab da sein lassen würden, dann würde ich mich wohl aktiver hier beteiligen. Aber wie du ja gesagt hast, macht hier sowieso kaum einer mit. Also ich würde gerne die Namen auf die japanischen Namen ändern, aber sollten wir dann nicht erstmal Mewgeta fragen? Und die User haben sich ja auch dagegen entschieden. Es freut mich, dass die Vorlage gut funktioniert^^ Ich habe gesehen, dass du sie verwendet hast, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das mit den Kategorien auch wirklich so funktioniert wie es soll~ Meinst du jetzt, dass ich den Manga entfernen oder drin lassen soll? So weit ich weiß, gibt es nicht mal eine englische Version xD Ich weiß nur, dass es eine spanische gibt, aber ansonsten habe ich den in noch keiner anderen Sprache gefunden xD P.S. Entschuldige meine späte Antwort, aber ich hatte unter der Woche nicht viel Zeit und habe mich dann erstmal um das neue Wiki Design gekümmert~ Was hälst du denn von ElBossos Vorschlägen? Lg SweetHope (Diskussion) 21:28, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Naja, es gab/gibt schon eine klare Mehrheit für deutsche Namen, allerdings sind auch einige für japanische Namen. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich bezüglich des Namensdillemmas einfach nicht weiter. Einerseits möchte ich gerne japanische Namen verwenden, da ich die Spieler so kenne und die Namen besser finde, andererseits nehme ich dazu normalen Fans die Möglichkeit hier mitzuarbeiten. Auch das Hinzufügen der Scout Charaktere ist mit japanischen Namen viel schwieriger. Mit den japanischen Namen können wir allerdings auch mehr Fans der originalen Serie gewinnen, die dann vielleicht mehr Lust hätten, hier mitzuarbeiten. Es ist einfach scheiße, dass es verschiedene Namen gibt. Zum Wohle des Wikis und der Richtung, die es einschlagen wird, bleiben wir aber wohl bei den europäischen Namen. Oder gibt es eine Wiki Funktion/ein Script, bei der/dem man durch einen Klick alle deutschen Namen auf japanische ändern könnte und umgekehrt? Das wäre die Lösung des Problems~ *Ich muss aber zugeben, dass ich auch keine Zeit habe und auch immer noch keine wirkliche Lust habe aktiv am Wiki mitzuarbeiten. *Es ist egal, ob man Spiel oder Anime Fans fragt. Fans der deutschen Spiele und des deutschen Animes kennen schlichtweg nur deutsche Namen. Und ja, das mit RTL2s Anime Programm ist nicht gut für das Wiki. Es würde vermutlich besser laufen, wenn IE auf Nickelodeon bei Beyblade oder Avatar wöchentlich liefe. Oder auf RTL2 wöchentlich, aber die Hoffnung habe ich langsam schon aufgegeben. *Das stimmt nicht. In vielen europäischen Ländern sieht die Lage bezüglich Animes nicht unbedingt besser als in Deutschland aus. In Spanien findet schlichtweg Inazuma Eleven viel mehr Anklang. Vermutlich aufgrund des Fußball Themas. Deshalb orientieren sich wohl die GO Dubnamen nun an Spanien (siehe: "Riccardo Di Rigo"). Hoffentlich sind es nur spanische Dub Namen und in D gibt es keine, aber das ist wohl nur Wunschdenken. Übrigens habe ich auch viele spanische Kommentare gesehen, die nicht gerade erfreut über Dubnamen bei GO Charakteren waren. Es ist allgemein eine verzwickte Situation. Nintendo sollte einfach von nun an auf Dub Namen verzichten, dann wäre alles besser~ Das englische Wiki geht diesen Sonderweg, weil die Gründerin Fan des Originals ist. Natürlich ist es auch aufgrund der Internationalität wichtig, aber da es die japanischen Namen nur in Japan gibt, wäre das eigentlich egal. *In Ordnung. Ich entferne den Manga dann wenn ich Zeit habe mal auf dem Template. *Du hast mich auf eine Idee für ein Hintergrundbild gebracht. Mal schauen, ob ich es zum Wochenende fertigstellen kann~ SweetHope (Diskussion) 22:41, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Naja, das wird wohl die beste Lösung sein: Dub Namen verwenden und den japanischen erwähnen. Man könnte ja noch ein Spezialtechniken Template etc. machen, wo dann der jp. Name dazu gehört. *Mark und Axel müsste man eigentlich mal dringend verbessern und ergänzen... *Ich bin aber auch großer Fan der Spiele und kaufe mir glatt noch die japanischen ;) Die besten Tipps Seiten sind auch auf japanisch mit japanischen Namen... Spanisch kann ich nicht wirklich. Das habe ich aus dem Google Übersetzer und meinen sehr groben Spanischkenntnissen geschlossen. *Weil eine Beibehaltung der Namen weniger Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und weniger kosten würde als eine Änderung der Namen mit ähnlichen Bedeutungen ;) Die Mitarbeiter machen sich ja schon Gedanken um die Namen, das sieht man ja. Eine Änderung gäbe es wohl nur, wenn mehr als 50%, am besten 75% gegen die Dub Namen wären und das ist wohl eher nicht der Fall :( Bei Pokemon gibt es aber auch extra deutsche Namen. So habe ich das gemeint. Also, dass sie nur spanisch sind und es andere im restlichen europäischen Raum gibt. Dies scheint aber durch Level-5's Ankündigungen auf der englischsprachigen Webseite widerlegt. *Leider, habe ich aufgegeben und mich gegen meine Idee für das Wiki entschieden. Aber einen schönen Hintergrund werden wir schon noch finden. Ich habe noch ein paar schöne Strikers Bilder auf meinem PC... SweetHope (Diskussion) 23:26, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Ich habe das Charakter Template nochmal überarbeitet. Es wäre gut, wenn du mir eine Rückmeldung geben könntest, wie du es findest. Ich hoffe, es ist verständlich, was der "Spielerprofil Name" sein soll. SweetHope (Diskussion) 02:22, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Es klingt gut, aber es wäre wieder mehr Arbeit. *Naja Mark habe ich inhaltlich überarbeitet. Es ist zwar immer noch nicht alles drin, aber wenigstens ist die Seite in Ordnung. Bei Axel habe ich nun nur das Template hinzugefügt, genauso wie bei ein paar anderen Charakteren, wobei ich da teilweise auch den Inhalt nochmal überarbeitet habe, wie bei Shawn Froste. *Es ist ein Unterschied, ob man einfach 1:1 das nimmt, was einem der Übersetzer ausspuckt, oder ob man sich den Sinn daraus erschließt ;) Natürlich kommt bei 1:1 nichts Gutes raus, aber den Sinn kann man durch Übersetzer erkennen oder auch einfach in Online Wörterbüchern nachschlagen. Die sind auch ohne Japanischkenntnisse leicht spielbar, mit Japanischkenntnissen allerdings noch schöner. *Nein, die Rechte wurden glaube ich von einer spanischen Firma nach Europa geholt, also die Anime Rechte. Sicher bin ich mir dabei allerdings nicht, jedoch hat Spanien eindeutig die stärkste Inazuma Eleven Fanbase in Europa. Wenn die deutschen Fans mal mehr von IE begeistert wären und auch hier am Wiki mitarbeiten würden (Das deutsche ist übrigens eines der, wenn nicht sogar das, schwächsten IE Wikis der europäischen Wikis), dann würde Nintendo es vielleicht auch mal in Betracht ziehen, einigen Spielern deutsche Namen zu geben. Allerdings wäre ich damit genauso unzufrieden wie mit Arion Sherwind, Victor Blade oder Riccardo DiRigo. Nur die Originalnamen würden mich zufrieden stellen. Ein kurzer Blick auf Spieletipps (wo sich die meisten deutschen IE Fans aufhalten) und ins englische IE Wiki zeigt, dass dort auch keiner die Dub Namen mag. Manchmal frage ich mich, warum Nintendo etwas einführt, das keiner will. Wie die Sache mit dem Region Lock, aber das mit den Dub Namen ist schlimmer (für mich und andere Fans ;)). Wenigstens kommt die deutsche Mannschaft überhaupt vor ;) Spanien kam aber auch nicht sehr weit und Deutschland hat in IE3 gegen sie gewonnen. Also kann man Level-5 da keinerlei Vorwürfe machen, dass sie Spanien bevorzugen würden. Es liegt nur an der starken spanischen Fanbase. *Das Design ist jetzt meiner Ansicht nach fertig. Wenn du willst, kannst du deine Meinung abgeben :) Und sag mir bitte, ob du die Hauptseite bearbeiten kannst. Ich habe da einige Rechte verändert. *Man könnte natürlich die GO Charas aus Strikers wenigstens schon mal erwähnen. "Naja, du machst das schon." Nein, ich mache das nicht. Ich mag die Dubnamen einfach nicht und arbeite deshalb auch ungerne hier weiter. Mit ElBossos Hilfe hat das Wiki nun ein ansprechenderes Design. Weiterhin habe ich mich um ein besseres Charakter Template gekümmert. Bis auf Axel sind die wichtigsten Seiten in Ordnung. Ich weiß nicht, ob und wie viel ich hier noch mache. Die Startseite werde ich wohl weiter aktuell halten und auch das Wiki vor Vandalismus schützen, aber inwiefern ich hier noch Inhalt bearbeite bleibt erstmal offen. *In Ordnung. Falls du Hilfe brauchst, was du alles in das neue Template eintragen musst, dann kannst du mal bei Mark Evans, Axel Blaze, Bryce Withingale, Claude Beacons oder Shawn Froste nachschauen. Falls du irgendetwas nicht weißt, dann mach einfach ein ? in die Lücke (Die japanischen Spielernamen beispielsweise kriegt man eigentlich nur, wenn man auch japanische Spiele hat. Vielleicht wäre es besser, sie dann wieder rauszunehmen...). SweetHope (Diskussion) 22:54, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Willkommen? Hey Stefan, habe gerade deine Bearbeitungen gesehen und wollte nur danke dafür sagen das du ein bisschen hier was machst :) Habe gesehen das du schon etwas länger hier bist, aber auch schon länger nichtmehr hier gewesen bist, ich hoffe sehr, dass sich das ändert und man in Zukunft öfter mit dir rechnen kann :) LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 16:21, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) RE:Admin-Rechte Warum schickst du mir so eine Nachricht? Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 18:27, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das kann gar nicht sein. Ich habe dir diese Nachricht ganz bestimmt nicht geschrieben. : 1.Ich habe sie gelöscht, weil ich dachte, dass du sie jemand anderes schicken wolltest. : 2.Kannst du mir bitte auch einen Link geben wo ich dir diese Nachricht geschickt habe? Vieleicht häckt ja jemand mein Programm (denn dann werde ich mein Password ändern.) Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 19:19, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Re: Willkommen Alles klar, auch für die kleinen Bearbeitungen sind wir dankbar! :) LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 15:28, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Re:Spezialtechniken mit Level Tut mir Leid, ich weiß grad nicht was du meinst. :/ Könntest du mir das nochmal ausführlicher erklären? LG 20pxKartoffelboss (Diskussion) 21:53, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Oh, das tut mir Leid, ich mache das mal rückgängig. Ich war der Ansicht das wäre nicht nötig dort hinein zu schreiben. LG 20pxKartoffelboss (Diskussion) 22:39, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Re Tut mir Leid, das sah nur so wie es dort stand nicht schön aus. Und es gibt sehrwohl Leute die japanisch lesen können, aber das tut nun nichts zur Sache. Ich entschuldige mich und werde deine Änderungen rückgängig machen. LG 20pxKartoffelboss (Diskussion) 20:23, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie Stefan wir möchten diese Kategorie nicht im Wiki haben, habe sie deswegen entfernt. LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 17:19, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Oh doch da gehört was dazu, Inazuma-Bus, Inazuma Jet, Inazuma "Boot", Inazuma Zeitmaschine usw. Wir haben einfach genug teamrelevante Kategorien. LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 17:27, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) MarkEvans01 hat mir versichert, dass es in der deutschen Version Team Blaze ist. Wenn du daran zweifelst wende dich bitte an seine Diskussionsseite. Ich werde die Löschung deiner Kategorien rückgängig machen. LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 17:50, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Fragen? Antworten! 1. Da wir bisher bei (fast) allen Teams die Aufstellungen haben würde es besser sein wenn wir eine Aufstellung haben. So müssen wir auch das Bild der Aufstellung nicht irgendwo auf die Seite klatschen. 2. Nein, diese Seite ist nicht erwünscht. Denke das es darüber auch nicht besonders viel zu erzählen gibt, im Anime wurde auch nicht alles darüber erzählt. LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 19:56, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Und welche Kategorien willst du da zuweisen? LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 20:09, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich hatte mit Sweethope aber abgemacht die Fahrzeuge der gleichnamigen Kategorie zuzuweisen. Und die Kategorie Gegenstand find ich nicht so dolle. LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 20:16, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja das hast du Recht. Wenn du möchtest kannst du die Seiten zu Alius-Stein und Wasser der Götter erstellen und die Kategorien anlegen. LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 21:01, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bei dem Punkt bin ich erlich gesagt dagegen, auch haben wir jetzt schon zu so vielen Teams die Aufstellung in der Infobox, die müssen dann alle wieder entfernt werden und getauscht werden. Man könnte doch auch das Animebild neben die Spielerliste packen oder nicht? Bei einigen Seiten hab ich das schonmal gesehen. LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 21:20, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Mir und SweetHope wäre das mit den Aufstellungen aber lieber. LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 21:34, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Komm doch bitte in den Chat, ich bin sicher das man da alles besser klären kann. LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 21:53, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Tipps und Anregungen Hi Stefan, wenn du in einer Infobox (und eigentlich überall) beispielweise das erste Inazuma Eleven Spiel verlinken möchtest, dann verlinke bitte nach Inazuma Eleven 1 oder (Spiel) (im Text soll aber nur Inazuma Eleven stehen), wenn du eine Folge verlinkst achte darauf das du nicht (wie bei Arthur Sweet) nach Folge 14 sondern nach Folge 14 - Die legendäre Elf! verlinkst, sonst erscheint ein Redlink. LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 18:17, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde gleich mal zu den 26 Folgen Weiterleitungen erstellen. Versteh mich nicht falsch aber, das sieht einfach besser aus. Einen richtigen Grund hat das jetzt nicht. :) Aber wir lassen das auf jeden Fall so ;) LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 18:43, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja möchte ich! LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 18:52, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Kleine Frage Nur damit ich bescheid weiß, denn mich hat das bisschen verdutzt gucken lassen. Du schaust bei den Profilen in den Spielen schon nach ob es sich in den beiden Teilen um die gleiche Beschreibung handelt oder? Denn ich glaube es sind bei einigen andere als in dem ersten Teil... eventuell irre ich mich. LG 20px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 23:04, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Planetenball Artwork Damit die Seiten einheitlich aussehen, sollte ein Animebild in der Box sein. Falls dieses nicht vorhanden ist ein Screenshot aus dem Spiel. Artworks sollten nur in Galerien ergänzt werden, auch wenn sie spektakulärer aussehen. Außerdem achte bitte nächstes Mal darauf, Bilder ohne Copyright Hinweis hochzuladen. Ich werde eine neue Version hochladen. SweetHope (Diskussion) 18:55, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe schon eines hochgeladen~ Ein Artwork könnte aber die Besucher verwirren, wenn wir überall Anime oder Game Bilder haben. Deshalb soll es möglichst einheitlich bleiben. SweetHope (Diskussion) 19:29, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Eigentlich nur, wenn es ein wichtiges Bild ist, wie z.B. das Team Artwork von Shamshir als es noch kein Animebild dazu gab. Wenn das Bild, das du hochlädst nicht unbedingt benötigt wird, dann solltest du es vermeiden. SweetHope (Diskussion) 19:34, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ehrlich gesagt gefällt mir das Bild nicht so gut. Es hat ein komisches "Inazumaeleven.com" Copyright neben dem Level-5 drauf. Bilder mit Level-5 Copyright sind ok, aber nicht mit extra Copyright. Außerdem ist das glaube ich ein Bild aus einem der Openings und das könnte es Copyright frei geben, allerdings nicht in der Größe. SweetHope (Diskussion) 20:11, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Die Version ist (aus meiner Sicht) in Ordnung. Dennoch möchte ich dich gerne einfach nochmal hierhin verweisen: Inazuma Eleven Wiki:Regeln. Die Bilder sind jetzt zwar in Ordnung, aber beachte dennoch diesen Hinweis: "Bitte beachtet, dass Dateien nur dazu dienen, den Inhalt der Seite besser zu illustrieren. Es sollten also so wenige Bilder wie möglich hochgeladen werden." SweetHope (Diskussion) 21:26, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja, da hast du recht, deshalb haben wir das unter anderem eingeführt. Bei Artworks gebe ich dir in der Tat recht. Diese sollten wirklich mehr im Wiki vorhanden sein, leider ist es schwierig an Artworks zu Inazuma Eleven zu kommen. Diese "Level-5 Bilder" sind allerdings lediglich Bilder aus den Animeszenen des Games, die vermutlich als Pressematerial herausgegeben wurden. Deshalb ist auch das riesige Level-5 Logo darauf. Der Stil dieser Szenen unterschiedet sich zwar vom Anime, allerdings sind diese meiner Ansicht nach nicht unbedingt notwendig. Da die Bilder, die du einfügst aber sehr gute Qualität aufweisen, ist das schon in Ordnung. Gruppenfotos ganzer Mannschaften sind generell erwünscht, allerdings nicht immer so leicht zu bekommen. Die kannst du aber gerne in bestmöglicher Qualität hinzufügen, wenn du sie hast und sie fehlen. Das mit der Royal Academy gilt jetzt aber auch nicht für alle Seiten. Ich finde diese Bildergalerien, besonders die Slideshows, extrem unansehnlich und es wäre mir lieber, wenn wir das innerhalb des Artikels in den Texten verpacken könnten. Leider haben wir nicht genug Text, sondern viel zu viele Bilder. Eine extra Galerie lädt die User dazu ein gleich noch 50000 Bilder mehr hochzuladen. Generell spiele ich aber auch mit dem Gedanken einer Galerie, da hier so wenig Text geschrieben wird und Slideshows nicht schön aussehen. Trotz allem sollte dieser Satz nicht außer acht gelassen werden: "Bitte beachtet, dass Dateien nur dazu dienen, den Inhalt der Seite besser zu illustrieren. Es sollten also so wenige Bilder wie möglich hochgeladen werden." Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass wir hier kopiergeschütztes Material verwenden und wir sollten es deshalb einfach auf das Nötigste beschränken und nicht im Überfluss in das Wiki laden. Das ist der zweite Grund, der hinter diesem Satz steckt. SweetHope (Diskussion) 23:52, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Die Bilder sind in der Tat qualitativ schön^^ Ich möchte nur mal kurz anmerken, dass ich nicht der einzige Admin bin, der hier Bilder löscht ;) Nun, ich möchte allerdings auch keine Beschwerde von Nintendo oder Level-5 provozieren. Meiner Ansicht nach sollte man mit dem Material immer noch mit Respekt umgehen. Außerdem sind wir kein Bilderbuch ;) Wie haben die denn Kontakt zu Level-5 hergestellt? Ich hätte gerne Kontakt zu Nintendo bezüglich eines 3DS mit capture Funktion, um für IE3 weitere Spezialtechniken Screenshots erstellen zu können :/ Kontakt zu Level-5 für weitere Artworks wäre natürlich auch großartig, aber ich glaube die haben gar keine europäische Stelle und ob Level-5 of America das rausgibt, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Weiterhin noch ein kurzer Hinweis auf unsere neuen Bilder Lizenzen: Kategorie:Lizenzvorlagen. Die bedeutenden sind alle die, die mit "Bild" anfangen, außer Bildzitat. Sie basieren allerdings alle auf dem Bildzitat, sind nur etwas genauer (orientiert am deutschen Pokemon Wiki). Es wäre gut, wenn du diese verwenden könnntest :) SweetHope (Diskussion) 19:12, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC)